runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Malline:Navbox/doc
Usage This template can be used to make a standard navigation box. It is intended for use within another template that standardises the title and contents of the box (see Template:Rune equipment). This template SHOULD NOT be used directly within articles, as it creates a maintenance burden to do so whenever the contents of the box have to be updated. The purpose of this template is to standardise the attributes of all navigation boxes, for example, their colours and other CSS attributes. The template is fairly simple, and could be extended to add other features in the future. Using this template allows changes to be implemented much quicker and easier than editing each template separately. Syntax * Groups: Currently, the maximum number of groups allowed is 20. ** Groups of items can be added as parameters: group1, group2, group3, ... up to groupN. * Group title: Each group has its own title parameter: gtitle1, gtitle2, gtitle3, ... up to gtitleN. Note that the default width for the first column is 15%. * Group style: Style may also be customised to each group in: style1, style2, style3, ... up to styleN. ** Note that neither the title nor the items have any wiki-links built into the template. As a result, users of the template are free to use wiki-links as they wish. * Line breaks: Line-breaks ( ) are unnecessary, as text wrapping is done automatically by the template. This also includes links and text in gtitleN and groupN. * Bullets: It is essential that Template:* ( ) be used between items. This adds a bullet ( ). * Pipe links: Because of the nature of template syntax, it may be necessary to use Template:! ( ). States * Autocollapse: By default, the state of a navbox is "autocollapsed". This means that if the number of navboxes in a page exceeds the maximum allocation of the collapsible navboxes, then the remaining navboxes are collapsed automatically. For more information (or to change the setting), see MediaWiki:Common.js. ** Currently, the autocollapse allocation is 2''' (see MediaWiki:Common.js). This means that if there are 3 navboxes in a page, the third and subsequent navboxes will be collapsed automatically. * '''Uncollapsed: Forces the navbox to be displayed. ** All of the navboxes in this documentation are in the uncollapsed state. * Collapsed: The reverse of uncollapsed. Forces the navbox to be hidden instead. ** Navboxes with a height of more than 300 pixels will also be collapsed automatically. For more information (or to change the setting), see MediaWiki:Common.js. * Plain: Removes the "show/hide" link. Sub-groups * For larger navboxes, it may be necessary to include sub-groups within a particular group of items. It is also possible to collapsible navboxes within the parent navbox, see Collapsible sub-groups. * To create sub-groups within , certain parameters are to be included: ** The parent navbox group (i.e. group2 in the example below) requires the type parameter (gtype2 = Subgroup). ** The nested navbox (sub-group) requires the inclusion of the sub-group parameter (subgroup = yes). This enables the template to differentiate between the sub-group and the parent navbox. }} Collapsible sub-groups * For extremely long navboxes, it is recommended to use collapsible navboxes within the parent navbox. Further sub-groups can then be added to these collapsible navboxes. * To create collapsible sub-groups within , these parameters need to be included: ** The parent navbox is almost always uncollapsed (state=uncollapsed). ** The parent navbox group (i.e. group1 in the example below) requires the type parameter (gtype1 = Subgroup). ** The nested collapsible navbox requires the inclusion of the collapsible parameter (collapsible = yes). This enables the template to differentiate between the collapsible navbox and the parent navbox. ** The nested collapsible navbox is forcefully collapsed (state=collapsed). }} Use of images * The use of images in navboxes is permitted, but please resize the images to keep them small. Inventory-sized images (25-30 pixels) are recommended. * Please use to create links with images. Use for any case where text is not desired after the link. It functions the same as , but it does not produce a wikilink in text. Use to link chatheads. These templates create links for both the image and text (except for ) using far less wikicode than the standard syntax. Link and file share the same name File name differs from the link Link and file share the same name, but different text is desired to display File name differs from the link and different text is desired to display Examples |Navbox||To see the following navboxes in action, see Template:Navbox.}} Single line navbox with centered list |Navbox| Consectetur adipisicing elit sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua }}}} Navbox with standard footer |Navbox| Consectetur adipisicing elit sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua |footer = Centered footer }}}} Navbox with styled footer |Navbox| Consectetur adipisicing elit sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua |fstyle = text-align:right |footer = Right-aligned footer }}}} Multiple line navbox |Navbox| }} Collapsed navbox |Navbox| }} Plain navbox with Tnavbar |Navbox| }} Plain navbox without Tnavbar |Navbox| d e links also hidden (see Top-left corner). This is done by removing the name parameter. }}}} Complicated navbox |Navbox| |gtitle4 = Level 2 Title 4 |group4 = Vivamus odio mi, ullamcorper vitae rutrum sed, bibendum vel mauris. Proin sed libero ac sapien pellentesque dapibus. Nulla et ipsum libero. Integer vitae euismod eros. Ut enim purus, consectetur congue fermentum nec, pharetra non dui. Mauris mollis sapien at massa commodo rutrum. Donec non risus ut dui ultrices molestie non a quam. }} |gtitle6 = Level 1 Title 6 |group6 = Duis vel ligula tellus, sed rutrum augue. Cras varius consectetur ligula, vitae accumsan nisl vehicula vitae. Integer mi nunc, cursus sit amet mattis vitae, porta nec ligula. |gtitle7 = Level 1 Title 7 |group7 = Etiam vulputate nisl eget sapien mattis ultrices. Vestibulum et eros vitae arcu condimentum porta. Cras fringilla, erat quis consequat sollicitudin, est tortor tempor massa, quis euismod risus nisi vel massa. Phasellus in risus ac metus pharetra sodales vel at velit. Nulla ullamcorper, orci ac ultrices sollicitudin, ante erat scelerisque eros, auctor pretium felis nibh bibendum purus. |fstyle = text-align:right |footer = Quisque ut nisl arcu. Integer tincidunt, turpis pharetra consectetur consectetur, felis ipsum sagittis turpis, vel interdum eros mauris sed odio. Aenean scelerisque rhoncus leo, a cursus neque vehicula sed. }}}} |gtitle4 = Level 2 Title 4 |group4 = }} |gtitle6 = Level 1 Title 6 |group6 = |gtitle7 = Level 1 Title 7 |group7 = |fstyle = |footer = }} Preventing unwanted documentation The Navbox template's documentation is automatically transcluded under the navbox on any Template namespace page. It is not transcluded when used as a sub-group or collapsible sub-group template (subgroup= yes or collapsible=yes). Should the documentation appear when it is unwanted, it can be hidden by setting the doc parameter doc=no on the template. In most cases, the doc parameter is NOT used and the parameter is removed completely. * *